WISH (last chap up!)
by fixme92
Summary: gk pande buat summary T T langsung baca saja ne!/KRISYEOL/KrisxChanyeol/GS! for uke/sad/romance/ happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wish

Genre: GS for uke, sad, romance

Main cast: park chanyeol (179 cm), wu yifan (187 cm)

Other cast: all member exo ajalah/? Paling hanya beberapa yg numpang nama/? *ditendang sehun*

a.n: ehem... ehem.. test.. test 123.. oh berfungsi , annyeong! Ah.. gk nyangka bakal publish ff krisyeol lagi *plok-plok* oke, ini ff ke 4 setelah ff gaje yang sebelum-sebelumnya dengan alur yang sangat cepat seperti detak jantung chanyeol yang berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat kris/? *ditabok chanyeol* oke kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan ff sebelumnya karna ini gs (gender switch) yang dimana chanyeol menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dengan tingginya yang dikurangi untuk memenuhi karakter yang dibuat/? (ngomong apa sih thor). Sebelumnya mau minta maaf atas 2 ff yang sepertinya alurnya sangat cepat. Banyak sebab akibatnya/? Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff saya selama ini *bow* saya berjanji akan membuat ff dengan lebih bagus dan semngat yang berkobar/? ah ne... jeongmal neomu mianhe.. buat 2 ff sebelumnya.. karna banyak alasan lebih baik dihapus. Jeongmal neomu neomu mianhe *bow* hanya saja 2 ff itu sedikit bermasalah dan membuat author susah/? Tanpa basa-basi lagi ini dia ff ke 4 saya~ selamat membaca...

p.s: kalo bisa baca ff ini sambil denger lagu exo-miracle in december. Ingat-ingat ot 12nya (edisi baper) *ditabok tao*?

 ** _~wish~_**

"ah.. baiklah.. kau ingin aku memulai ceritanya dari mana?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang berambut panjang, bergelombang kepada salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Yeoja itu memainkan poninya sambil sesekali melirik temannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.  
"kau jelas tau maksudku apa PARK CHANYEOL?!" kata sahabatnya yang tak kalah cantik, dengan sedikit penekanan nama yeoja didepannya. Park chanyeol. itulah nama yeoja yang kini memainkan rambut panjangnya sambil meminum pesanannya yang sedari tadi belum dia minum. Sudah 2 jam chanyeol dengan para sahabatnya berada dicafe yang bernama "xoxo cafe" tempat favorite mereka saat sedang berkumpul.  
"permisi ada yang memesan **_coffee espresso_**?" tanya seorang namja yang dapat dipastikan kalau dia salah satu pelayan cafe itu.  
"ah.. i-itu.. uhmm.. aku..." semua mata tertuju pada yeoja yang duduk disamping chanyeol. matanya yang sipit, rambutnya yang curly, dan bibirnya yang kecil membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.  
"eoh? Kau... yeoja yang sering duduk disini sendirian dan memesan minuman yang sama setiap harinyakan?" tanya pelayan itu.  
"xiumin unni? Jinjja?" tanya chanyeol tidak percaya. Xiumin hanya bisa tertunduk malu.  
"ah.. ne.. chanyeollie~ jadi namanya xiumin? Wah.. nama yang cantik... kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja lagi ne"  
"ne luhan oppa" luhan melambaikan tangannya pada chanyeol, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap xiumin tidak percaya.  
"eoh.. jadi unni menyukai luhan oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang mengenakan eyeliner yang sangat tebal (?)  
"aigoo.. kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal heumm..." kata seorang yeoja lagi yang kini sibuk menguap karna lelah menunggu chanyeol menceritakan yang seharusnya sedari tadi dia ceritakan.  
"ah.. tunggu! Kitaa sedang menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan chanyeol unni dan kris oppa.. kenapa malah membahas tentang xiumin unni?" kata yeoja dengan mata panda yang sangat kentara.  
"tao benar.. nah chanyeol.. ceritakan pada kami.. apa yang membuatmu kali ini tidak ingin menemuinya?" kini giliran yeoja yang paling mungil diantara yang lain bertanya pada chanyeol.  
"sudahlah lupakan saja..." kata chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajahnya.  
"kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya pada kami chanyeol.. mungkin kami bisa membantu" kata yeoja yang memakai eyeliner tebal.(?)  
"baekhyun-ah... eyelinermu tolong diperbaiki.. aku takut melihatnya" kata chanyeol sambil menunjukkan wajah pura-pura ketakutan. Baekhyun langsung mengambil kaca kesayangannya dan melihat matanya. Lebih tepatnya melihat eyelinernya. Lalu setelahnya dia memberikan deathglare pada chanyeol.  
"humm.. chanyeollie, apa ini tentang pekerjaannya lagi?" kini suara xiumin mulai terdengar setelah dari tadi hanya menunduk malu karna dari jauh luhan melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Chayeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Kelima gadis yang berada dimeja tempat mereka sedang berdikusi tentang hubungan chanyeol dan kris hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.  
"dia maniak kerja.."  
"yak.. kyungsoo-ah kau tidak bisa mengatakannya seperti itu" kata baekhyun sambil memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan _jangan-katakan-didepannya_. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Yang kyungsoo katakan memang benar. Kris sangat sibuk dengan kerjanya. Setiap chanyeol ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau sekedar makan malam, itu tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan lancar. Pasti ditengah kebahagian mereka, selalu saja kris akan meninggalkannya demi rapat yang katanya sangat penting itu. Mungkin kris lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dari pada chanyeol. begitulah batin chanyeol.  
"chanyeol.. besok adalah ulang tahunmu.. apa dia akan melewatkannya juga?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut baekhyun yang berakhir dengan tatapan garang dari setiap sahabatnya. Chanyeol diam. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tau. Apakah kris ingat ulang tahunnya atau dia malah melepukannya. Seminggu terakhir ini chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan kris. Kekasihnya itu disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya yang semakin hari semakin padat saja. Maklum saja, kris pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya. Dan pada akhirnya chanyeol tidak jadi mencurahkan isi hatinya karna kelima sahabatnya sudah tau. Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau kris pasti mengingat hari penting chanyeol. dan itu membuat chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang. Sebelumnya dia gelisah. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan baekhyun terus terngiang dikepalanya. Apa kris mengingatnya atau melupakannya? Dia benar-benar gelisah. Sepertinya kyungsoo sudah meyadari perubahan aura chanyeol sehingga dia mengatakan kalau kris pasti mengingatnya.  
"baiklah **_girls_** ayo kita pulang.. **_buttku_** sudah panas duduk disini selama 3 jam karna sibodoh chanyeol ini" kata baekhyun sambil mengelus **_butt_** nya. Chanyeol yang gemas dengan baekhyun akhirnya mencubit pipi sahabtnya itu.  
"kalian pulang duluan saja.. aku sedang menunggu seseorang" kata xiumin yang enggan meninggalkan cafe itu. Tao tersenyum pada xiumin.  
"ah.. unni sedang menunggu luhan oppa ne?" kata tao menaik turunkan alisnya. Rona merah terlihat jelas dipipinya.  
"ay.. tao jangan menggodanya... ayo kita pulang.." kata lay menarik tao, meninggalkan xiumin. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada xiumin. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi chanyeol menghamiri luhan.  
"oppa"  
"chanyeollie.. wae?" ada sedikit pancaran gelisah dimata chanyeol dan itu terlihat jelas oleh luhan.  
"tolong jaga xiu unniku ne... aku tau siapa yang sedang dia tunggu.. dan lagi pula ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu oppa" kata chanyeol menunjukkan senyum khasnya. Seolah mengerti, luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"baiklah.. kau pulanglah, perbaiki hubunganmu dengan kris. Aku tidak mau dia menelponku malam ini" kata luhan menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang kesal pada chanyeol. baiklah, mari kita perjelas sedikit hubungan chanyeol dengan luhan. luhan adalah sepupu chanyeol. dan cafe yang sering dikunjungi chanyeol beserta temannya ini adalah cafe milik sepupunya. Luhan. sepupunya ini menyukai salah satu dari sahabat chanyeol. yaitu xiumin. Dia menyukai xiumin sudah sejak lama. Xiumin memang selalu datang kecafe milik luhan. banyak yang terjadi pada xiumin disini. Saat dia sedih maupun senang dia akan selalu datang kecafe ini entah kenapa. Tapi bagi xiumin ini adalah tempat yang sangat dia sukai saat sedang sendiri.  
"oppa.. kali ini.. jika kau melihatnya menangis lagi, dekati dia. Hibur dia. Jangan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ini adalah kesempatanmu yang paling besar..." luhan mengerutkan keningnya.  
"apa maksudmu?" chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Dia berlari meninggalkan luhan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan. Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika chanyeol besok datang kecafenya dia akan menanyakannya. Yang sekarang harus dia lakukan adalah mengawasi sicantik xiumin dari jauh.  
"yak chanyeol.. kenapa lama sekali?" kata baekhyun tidak sabar. Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyum idiotnya kepada baekhyun.  
"ingat.. kau harus segera pulang. Jangan kemana-mana! Aku tidak ingin ummamu menelponku saat aku sedang bermanja-mana dengan kai" kata baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lucu.  
"neee!" seru chanyeol sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karna tertiup angin.  
"baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne" kata baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol mengatakan hati-hati dan dibalas senyum manis oleh baekhyun. Chanyeol segera bergabung dengan lay, tao, dan kyungsoo.  
"lalu.. apa rencana kalian setelah ini?" tanya chanyeol sambil memandangi sahabatnya.  
"aku akan mengunjungi suho oppa. Kalian taukan dia sedang sakit sekarang dan sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi dulu ne!" kyungsoo berlari sambil sesekali melihat jamnya yang melingkar ditangnnya yang mulus.  
"bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya chanyeol lagi.  
"kalau aku.. lebih baik aku pulang saja, aku mengantuk" kata lay sambil menguap. Chanyeol menatap tao.  
"sehun oppa bilang, kalau aku harus menemuinya ditempat biasa kami.." kata tao dengan melihat ponselnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia sungguh bosan. Dia tidak bisa kembali kedalam cafe luhan. pasti xiumin akan bertanya padanya kenapa dia kembali. Dia tidak mau kerumah lay. Dia sudah tau kalau lay sudah mengantuk seperti sekarang, lay akan tertidur seperti mayat. Tidak bisa dibangunkan. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, chanyeol memutuskan pulang kerumah.  
"aku pulang..." teriak chanyeol saat memasuki rumah. Dia tidak melihat siapapun dirumahnya. Sepertinya orang tuanya sedang pergi. Dia berjalan kedapur, mengambil gelas lalu mengambil air dingin yang berada dikulkas. Dia melihat ada catatan kecil dikulkas. Dia mendengus kesal. Orang tuanya tidak akan pulang malam ini karna mereka pergi kerumah neneknya chanyeol yang sangat jauh. Berarti dengan begitu chanyeol akan sendirian dirumah sampai besok. Padahal besok adalah hari pentingnya. Dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya dia disaat bangun pagi dan sudah menemukan orang tuanya bersama sahabatnya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Dengan kesal dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia membuang tasnya kesembarang tempat, lalu dia segera menidurkan badannya. Dia masih memikirkan pertanyaan yang baekhyun berikan tadi.  
"oppa.. apa kau akan melupakannya lagi seperti tahun lalu" katanya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 ** _To be continue..._**

Segini dulu ne~ lanjut atau end? Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne^^

 _Xoxo,  
fixme92_


	2. Chapter 2

**_~wish~_**

Chanyeol masih setia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok namja yang terlihat sangat bahagia.  
"oi.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kali ini? Kris lagi?" chanyeol yang kaget segera melihat kearah sang pemilik suara. Luhan. chanyeol menata langit-langit kamarnya lagi. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan luhan. dia sedikit kesal dengan luhan. menurutnya luhan pasti sudah tau jawabannya jadi chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab lagi. Luhan menatap sepupunya yang sepertinya sedang galau. Senyumnya tadi berubah menjadi tawa.  
"hentikan tawamu itu.. kau membuatku takut.. bagaimana kencanmu dengan xiumin nunna?" luhan masih tertawa. Luhan mendekati chanyeol. menarik tangan chanyeol membuat chanyeol terpaksa duduk. Luhan mengelus kepala chanyeol.  
"aktingmu tadi berpura-pura terkejut itu sungguh hebat.. padahal kau tau jelas xiumin memang sering kecafeku.. dan chanyeol, oh ayolah.. mana semangatmu? Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup.." chanyeol memberikan deathglarenya pada luhan. yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Kalau saja luhan itu bukan sepupunya pasti dia sudah mengusirnya sedari tadi(?).  
"kau.. sedang apa dirumahku?" tanya chanyeol ketus. Terdengar tidak sopan bukan? Chanyeol memang seperti itu pada luhan jika sudah sangat kesal.  
"aku akan menginap disini... ummamu yg cantik itu mengatakan padaku kalau ummamu beserta appamu akan mengunjungi halamoni. Jadi aku, sepupumu yang tampan ini diberikan tugas untuk menjagamu sampai mereka kembali" chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. God! Chanyeol sudah besar dan dia tidak perlu dijaga. ummanya sungguh berlebihan. luhan adalah sepupu yang paling dekat dengan chanyeol. sangkin dekatnya bahkan ummanya sendiri membuat kamar khusus untuk luhan kalau-kalau luhan ingin menginap dirumah kediaman keluarga park. Luhan hanya tinggal sendiri diseoul. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Dulu, saat orang tua luhan meninggal. Orang tua chanyeolah yang merawatnya. Maka dari itu sudah menganggap luhan seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi semakin dia beranjak dewasa, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Awalnya tidak setuju tapi akhirnya menyetujuinya juga. tentang kamar yang dibuat oleh itu adalah kamar yang sudah dari dulu dia tempati. Dan dia memang sesekali datang kerumah tempat dia dibesarkan dan menginap dirumah itu.  
"ah iya.. chanyeol itu bukan kencan. Lebih tepatnya mengawasi dia" chanyeol menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Luhan beranjak kemeja rias chanyeol. dia mengambil sisir pink chanyeol dan karet rambut untuk chanyeol.  
"katakan padaku.. apa yang menganggu pikiranmu" kata luhan lalu berjalan mendekati chanyeol. yang ditanya masih enggan menjawab. Dia ingin sekali langsung mengatakan apa yang sedang menganggunya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit. Luhan memutar tubuh chanyeol agar membelakanginya. Luhan duduk dibelakang chanyeol. luhan mulai menyisir rambut halus milik chanyeol. luhan memang sudah biasa menyisir rambut chanyeol. karna jujur saja, chanyeol ini sedikit malas menyisir rambutnya sendiri.

"jadi... kau takut kris akan melupakannya?" luhan mengucir rambut chanyeol. hanya terdengar hembusan nafas yang berat dari chanyeol. tidak perlu bertanya lagi luhan sudah tau jawabannya. Chanyeol hanya gelisah. Iya, dia hanya gelisah. Selain dia belum bertemu dengan krisnya, dia juga tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari kris. Kris seperti menghilang ntah kemana. Luhan memutar badan chanyeol agar menghadanya. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum hangat saat melihat chanyeol yang ternyata sudah menangis dengan tidak bersuara. Luhan menghapus air mata chanyeol dengan jarinya.  
"kris tidak akan melepukannya... kris pasti ingat chanyeol.. apa kau tidak ingat? Tahun lalu disaat dia lupa tentang ulang tahunmu? Dia datang kerumah ini dengan membawa sebuket mawar dan cake ulang tahun disaat 10 menit lagi pergantian hari" chanyeol sedikit tertawa. Dia masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Kris datang dengan nafas yang memburu sambil membawa bunga dan cake.  
"apa kau tau.. dia menelponku disaat aku sedang tertidur lelap untuk membukakan pintu yang kau kunci setelah tau siapa yang datang" yaps, malam itu luhan sedang tidur dirumah kediaman park. Chanyeol saat itu belum tidur karna dia sibuk menangis. Chanyeol mendengar ada seseorang yang memencet bel. Dengan perasaan yang sedang kacau chanyeol keluar dan disitu dia terkejut melihat kris. Chanyeol yang kesal, menutup pintu tanpa perduli dengan kris yang berteriak meminta maaf. Karna lelah berteriak, kris menelpon luhan. luhan membukakan pintu untuk kris. Chanyeol menatap jengkel pada luhan. tapi saat itu dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, luhan mengatakan kalau chanyeol harus menghadapinya.  
"ne.. aku mengingatnya" luhan tersenyum.  
"kris bersungguh-sungguh denganmu.. kenapa kau terlihat ragu?" luhan benar. Chanyeol lebih terlihat ragu dari pada takut. Apa chanyeol meragukan cinta kris? Apa chanyeol tidak percaya? Chanyeol bungkam.  
"berhentilah menangis.. bisa jadi kris sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu.." kata luhan menghapus jejak air mata chanyeol.  
"gomawo oppa" chanyeol memeluk luhan erat. Luhan membalas pelukan chanyeol. luhan mengelus punggung chanyeol.  
"lebih baik sekarang kau tidur saja.." chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan. chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Disaat seperti ini, memang paling enak jika tidur. Chanyeol berbaring. Luhan menyelimuti chanyeol.  
"mimpi indah park chanyeol" chanyeol menutup matanya. Mencoba memasuki alam mimpi.

 ** _~wish~_**

"kris.. kenapa aku tidak bisa menelpon?" seorang yeoja paruh baya mentap namja yang dipanggil kris dengan tatapan marah. Kris melihat yeoja paruh baya itu, lalu menghembuskan nafanya.  
"maafkan aku **_mom_** , ponselku terjatuh dan sekarang rusak" yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggil **_mom_** oleh kris mendengus kesal. Yeoja itu berjalan menuju sofa didalam ruangan kerja kris. Yeoja itu duduk dengan melipat tangannya. Kris menatap sang ibu dengan tidak percaya. Marah ternyata. Kris mendekati yeoja paruh baya itu. Duduk disampingnya.  
" ** _mom.. i'm sorry okay~_** ponselku terjatuh, dan kau sudah tau itu. Ponselku jatuh sudah seminggu yang lalu.. kenapa kau menghubungiku keponsel itu? Akukan sudah bilang untuk menghubungiku lewat telepon kantor saja" kata kris menjelaskan.  
"kapan kau akan membeli ponsel yang baru?" tanya ibu kris sambil menatap langsung kearah anaknya. Kris memijat pelipis.  
"baiklah.. aku akan membelinya ketika ada waktu" ibu kris mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Sebuah ponsel baru. Ibu kris memberikan ponsel itu kepada anaknya.  
"tidakkah kau merindukan chanyeol?" seperti disengat listrik, kris baru menyadari semenjak dia kembali kecanada dan ponselnya yang rusak. Dia sama sekali belum memberikan chanyeol kabar.  
"kris.. apa kau tidak merindukannya? Aku senang kau pulang, biarpun hanya untuk beberapa bulan karna urusan kerja.. tapi seminggu terakhir ini, semenjak ponselmu jatuh.. kau terlihat seperti maniak kerja" kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Ibunya benar. Kris memang seperti merasa ada yang kurang. Tentu saja, dia belum mendengar suara indah milik chanyeol selama seminggu akhir ini. Tapi dibanding itu. Dia lebih seperti melupakan sesuatu. Kris memeluk ibunya.  
" ** _thanks mom,_** aku sangat merindukannya.. setelah ini aku akan menghubunginya" kata kris tersenyum. Setelah itu ibu kris kembali kerumah kediaman keluarga wu. Dan sekarang kris sendiri. Dia sedang berpikir.  
"sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu... tapi apa?" dia berusaha mengingat apa yang dia lupakan. Itu ada hubungannya dengan chanyeol. apa dia melupakan nomor telpon chanyeol? tidak. Bahkan jika dia lupa, nomor chanyeol sudah tercatat diponsel yang diberikan tadi. Apa dia melupakan wajah chanyeol? tidak mungkin. Disetiap malam bahkan wajah yeoja itu selalu menghantui mimpi kris. Lalu apa? Kris masih terus berusaha mengingat, sampai asistennya mengatakan kalau waktunya untuk rapat akan segera dimulai. Kris segera bangkit, lalu segera menuju ruang rapat. Mungkin setelah rapat dia akan ingat.

 _Dilain tempat..._

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat tanggal 26 november, yang berarti ulang tahun chanyeol adalah hari ini. Chanyeol terbangun ketika mendengar ponselnya yang terus berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Chanyeol segera mengecek ponselnya. Itu adalah ucapan ulang tahun dari kedua orang tuanya, luhan, para sahabatnya, dan teman-temannya. Sedikit kecewa karna tidak melihat adanya pesan masuk dari kris. Chanyeol menuliskan terima kasih lalu mengirimkannya kepada semua yang mengucapkannya. Saat dia akan kembali tidur. Satu pesan lagi datang.

 ** _From: eomma (kris oppa)  
to: chanyeol_**

 ** _Aegi~ saengil! Aku mendoakanmu semuanya untukmu^^ semoga kau tetap bersama kris~ dan cepatlah menjadi menantuku_**

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. bahkan mengucapkannya. Kenapa kris belum? Chanyeol membalasnya dengan mengucpkan terima kasih dan memberikan emot hati yang banyak. Setelah membalas pesan dari ibu kris, chanyeol segera menarik selimut dan mencoba kembali masuk kealam mimpi. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh. Bukannya berhasil masuk kedalam mimpi, chanyeol akhirnya hanya menangis. Dia menangis sampai dia merasa lelah. Cukup lama dia menangis dan kini dia lelah. Karna lelah menangis, chanyeol tertidur.  
matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya. Chanyeol masih setia berada didalam selimut. Dia terlalu malas untuk bangun. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok luhan. luhan membuka tirai yang menutupi sinar matahari pagi.  
"chanyeol, ayo bangun.. aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan" luhan sedikit mengguncang tubuh chanyeol yang dibalut oleh selimut itu. Hanya lenguhan kecil yang didengar luhan.  
"ayolah... masa dihari ulang tahunmu ini kau masih tidak bersemangat.." kata luhan mulai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh chanyeol. merasa selimutnya ditarik, dia segera bangun dan menarik selimut itu lagi.  
"yak! Ayo bangun dasar pemalas!" luhan sudah tidak sabar. Dia mengangkat tubuh chanyeol.  
"yak! Turunkan aku!" bukannya menurunkan chanyeol, luhan malah membawanya keruang makan dengan selimut yang masih membalut badan chanyeol. chanyeol mencoba memberontak dengan menggerakkan badannya dan memukul punggung luhan. dia merasa sudah seperti karung beras karna luhan.  
"selamat..."  
"yakk! Turunkan akuuu" langkah luhan terhenti. Chanyeol masih memukul luhan. didepan luhan. para sahabat chanyeol datang dengan membawa kue ulang tahun untuk chanyeol. dan disitu ada xiumin yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Chanyeol yang sedikit heran, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang membuat luhan berhenti.  
"eoh? Xiumin unni, lay unni, baekhyun, kyungsoo, tao. Sedang apa kalian?" tidak ada yang menjawab karna para sahabtnya terlalu shock melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Luhan sedang menggendong chanyeol yang masih berbalut selimut. Chanyeol melihat tatapan shock milik xiumin.  
"yak! Luhan oppa! Turunkan aku!" dengan cepat luhan menurunkan chanyeol. chanyeol membenarkan selimutnya yang masih setia menutup tubuhnya.  
"jangan salah paham. Apa kalian masih ingat dengan sepupuku? Yang dulu sering bermain dengan kita" mereka mengangguk kecuali xiumin.  
"geurae.. dia ini sepupuku.. luhan oppa ini sepupuku. Dan xiumin unni, ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" xiumin yang sadar namanya disebut menjadi salah tingkah.  
"kenapa kau menjelaskannya lagi? Kamikan sudah tau" kata lay melihat chanyeol yang sibuk dengan selimutnya.  
"xiumin unnikan belum.. dasar xiumin unninya saja yang tidak ingat" kata chanyeol melenggang keruang makan. Xiumin cengo. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini luhan adalah teman semasa kecilnya dulu juga. semuanya menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkan xiumin dan luhan. keadaan menjadi canggung. Luhan mendekati xiumin sambil mengelus tengkuknya.  
"mianhe.. aku tidak langsung menegurmu saat aku melihatmu lagi saat itu dicafeku" kata luhan memulai pembicaraannya. Xiumin menunduk malu. Dia memainkan ujung bajunya. Luhan meraih tangan xiumin. Membuat sang yeoja yang menunduk menatapnya kaget.  
"sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu" semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi putih xiumin. Mereka berdua tidak sadar. Kalau sedari tadi chanyeol dan sahabat-sahabatnya memperhatikan dari jauh.  
"maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Luhan tersenyum senang. Dia memeluk xiumin.  
" ** _girls,_** sebaiknya kita pura-pura tidak melihat ini saja.. ayo kembali duduk" kata baekhyun. Mereka semua kembali duduk sambil menunggu xiumin dan luhan. xiumin dan luhan memasuki ruang makan sambil bergandengan.  
"baiklah.. kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun chanyeol" kata lay bertepuk tangan. Lagu selamat ulang tahun mulai terdengar. Lilin dikue ulang tahun chayeol mulai menyala. Sampai sekarang chanyeol belum mendapatkan ucapan ulang tahun dari kris. Jangankan ucapan, kabar saja tidak. Sebelumnya baekhyun menanyakan apa kris mengucapkan atau tidak. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng. Dia merindukan kris. Tapi entah kenapa dia sangat kesal dan dia berharap untuk tahun ini dia tidak dipertemukan dengan kris. Karna menurutnya kris benar-benar sudah lupa. Atau mungkin kris sudah memiliki seseorang disana. Chanyeol tidak tau sebenarnya yang terjadi.  
"unni~ **_make a wish_** " chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dapat dilihat oleh sahabatnya dan luhan. kalau air mata chanyeol turun perlahan.  
"semoga setelah ini aku tidak melihat kris oppa lagi" chanyeol meniup lilin yang ada dikue ulang tahun tersebut. Air mata sudah turun mengalir deras.  
"chanyeol.. apa kau yakin?" tanya xiumin takut-takut. Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelahnya dia berlari masuk kedalam kamar, menguncinya dari dalam dan meninggalkan para sahabatnya dan luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.  
"oppa.. apa kau tidak memberitau kris oppa?" tanya kyungsoo yang terlihat jelas gurat kegelisahannya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali menelpon kris semalam. Tapi nomor kris tetap tidak aktif" kata luhan dengan suara yang menyesal.  
"apa kris oppa benar-benar melupakannya?" tanya tao. Semua orang menatap tao. Perkatakan tao mungkin saja benar. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa kris belum menghubungi chanyeol sampai sekarang.  
"tapi tao.. itu tidak mungkin. Sekalipun dia lupa, dia sudah membuat alarm tanggal ulang tahun chanyeol diponselnya" kata lay dengan mengingat kebiasan kris yang selalu membuat alarm tanggal ulang tahun diponselnya.  
"itu benar juga.." kata kyungsoo mengangguk.  
"sudahlah.. lebih baik kita pulang saja. Chanyeol juga pasti tidak akan keluar sampai siang nanti" kata baekhyun sambil memasukkan kue chanyeol kedalam kulkas.  
"semoga dia baik-baik saja" kata kyungsoo. Semua orang yang tadinya memenuhi rumah chanyeol, sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tinggal luhan disana. Luhan sudah membujuk chanyeol agar mau keluar dari kamarnya. Hari semakin siang dan chanyeol masih belum makan apa-apa.  
"chanyeol-ah.. ayolah. Mau sampai kapan kau berada dikamar" luhan mulai lelah membujuk chanyeol yang tak kunjung memberikan respon. Hingga akhirnya chanyeol tetap berada dikamar sampai malam datang. Luhan saat itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam, sampai akhirnya dia melihat chanyeol keluar kamar.  
"chanyeol.. aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam" luhan sedikit heran melihat chanyeol. masalahnya tadi luhan mendengar kalau chanyeol terus menangis tanpa henti. Tapi yang dia lihat sekarang adalah chanyeol yang seperti biasanya. Senyum terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Chanyeol duduk dan mulai makan masakan luhan.  
"uhmm.. oppa ini enak sekali" kata chanyeol sambil menyuapi semua masakan luhan. luhan tau ini hanya akting chanyeol saja. Chanyeol berpura-pura kuat. Luhan membiarkan chanyeol makan. Luhan hanya memperhatikan chanyeol.  
"kau tidak apa-apa?" chanyeol terus menyuapkan semua makannya sampai akhirnya air matanya jatuh. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Chanyeol menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya lalu meminum susu yang dibuat oleh luhan. luhan mendekati chanyeol. luhan memeluk tubuh chanyeol yang mulai bergetar itu.  
"sudahlah.. dia mungkin sedang sibuk. Tidak mungkin dia melupakan ulang tahunmu" kata luhan yang sebenarnya dia tidak yakin juga. malam itu, chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan luhan. dan kris, tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari kris.

 ** _~wish~_**

"sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi apa?" kris yang bersiap menuju alam mimpi diusik dengan pikiran yang mengganjal dari semalam. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dia lupakan. Dia mengambil ponselnya. Wallpaper ponselnya adalah foto chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum manis. Dia heran bagaimana ibunya bisa mendapatkan foto chanyeol. kris membuka kalender. Dia melihat deret tanggal disana.  
"apa ya? Kenapa sepertinya itu sangat penting sekali" kata kris sambil terus melihat kalender yang ada diponselnya. Kris hari ini ulang tahun kekasihmu.  
"aku sangat merindukan chanyeol. tapi kalau aku telpon sekarang pasti dia sudah tidur.. lebih baik aku bsok pulang kekorea saja" kris mengrim pesan pada asistennya untuk menyiapkan tiket keberangkatan pagi ke seoul. Kris sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui yeojanya lagi.  
"apa yang harus kubawakan untuknya? Huumm.. boneka rilakkuma lagi? Baiklah" kris tidak tau kalau chanyeol tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Malam yang berbeda dlewati sepasang kekasih ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda pula. Keesokan paginya kris berangkat keseoul. Sebelumnya dia sudah meminta izin kepada orang tuanya.  
"chanyeol.. aku pulang" kris memandang boneka rilakkuma yang dia pegang. Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan kris yang sedang dalam perjalanan keseoul. Mari kita lihat keadaan chanyeol.  
"chanyeol, aku akan pergi kecafe bersama xiumin sebentar. Kau tidak ingin sesuatu?" tanya luhan didepan pintu kamar chanyeol.  
"ughh.. bawakan saja aku kris oppa" luhan menggeleng. Chanyeol demam setelah menangis cukup lama. Wajahnya yang cantik itu berubah menjadi memerah karna demam yang tinggi. Matanya bengkak. Dia sulit bernafas. Dan sekarang sudah mulai mengigau. Xiumin mendekati chanyeol. xiumin mengecek suhu tubuh chanyeol dengan meletakkan tangannya diatas kening chanyeol.  
"oppa.. apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa dia kerumah sakit saja?" tanya xiumin sambil melihat luhan.  
"tidak! Aku tidak suka rumah sakit!" teriak chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat xiumin terkejut dan hampir saja terjatuh. Luhan menarik xiumin keluar kamar chanyeol.  
"kita akan membawanya setelah ini.. setelah aku melihat keadaan cafe" xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah melihat keadaan chanyeol sekali lagi, xiumin dan luhan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dirumah. Beberapa menit xiumin dan luhan pergi. Seseorang baru saja sampai dirumah chanyeol menggunakan mobil sport berwarna putih. Orang itu adalah kris. Setelah menunggu waktu yang cukup lama, kris akhirnya sampai diseoul dan langsung menuju rumah chanyeol. kris mengambil boneka yg akan dia berikan pada chanyeol. kris melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah rumah chanyeol. kris memencet bel rumah chanyeol. cukup lama menunggu sang tuan rumah membuka pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat tau siapa yang datang.  
" ** _i'm home baby~_** " itu kris. Air mata chanyeol turun lagi. Kris kaget melihat chanyeol yang menangis. Dia mencoba menggapai chanyeol agar datang kepelukannya. Tapi chanyeol menepis tangan kris.  
"aku membencimu! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?! Kemana saja selama ini?!" chanyeol berteriak kuat didepan kris, membuat wajahnya semakin merah.  
"chanyeol.. aku.." kris sekali lagi mencoba meraih tangan chanyeol. lagi-lagi chanyeol menepis tangan kris. Kris semakin kaget dibuat chanyeol. sebelum chanyeol menepisnya kris sudah sempat memegang tangan chanyeol.  
"chanyeol kau demam!" chanyeol terus saja menangis tanpa memperdulikan kris yang khawatir padanya. Dia mengambil nafas yang cukup panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya.  
"pulanglah.. aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi" kata chanyeol pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kris.  
"chan.. aku.. apa salahku?" tanya kris meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol tampak sangat kesal.  
"aku membencimu wu yifan!" chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah. Menutup pintu rumah lalu menguncinya. Kris terdiam. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan dikatab oleh chanyeol. kris sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa chanyeol begitu marah padanya. Apa yang dia lewatkan?

 ** _To be continue..._**

 **fienyeol: nee sudah diperbaiki~ gomawo ne sudah dikasih tau :***

 **fetty exo-l: sudah dilanjut nee^^**

 **baby crong: sudah dilanjut yaaaa^^**

 **minyeolkook: hehehe sudah diperbaiki~ gomawo sudah dikasih tau :* dan sudah dilanjut ne^^ yg ini panjang biar kamunya ngerti/?**

 **hyenaa: sudaahh :3**

 **xoxo kimcloud: silahkan lempar naganya xD *ditabok chanyeol***

 **gomawo sudah baca ff saya yang gaje luar bisa dan banyak typo disana sini *bow  
terima kasih sudah review~**

 **tinggalkan jejakmu disini ne :***

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **fixme92**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~wish~**_

* * *

Kris berjalan memasuki cafe milik luhan secara tergesa-gesa. Dapat terlihat jelas diwajahnya, panik, bingung, kesal, sedih. Semua bercampur satu. Kris menghampiri luhan.  
"luhan?!"  
"omo! Kau mengejutkan aku kris!" kris mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Kris menggenggam tangan luhan dengan erat. Membuat luhan sedikit meringis sakit.  
"yak! Wae?" kris menatap luhan. membuat luhan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kris. Dan sejak kapan kris berada dikorea?  
"chanyeol" seolah mengerti luhan mengangguk paham. Dengan susah payah luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan kris yang sangat kuat.  
"aku ingin bertanya dulu.. apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting?" kris menggeleng cepat.  
"kau yakin?" kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat. Luhan menepuk pelan bahu kris.  
"coba ingat-ingat sekali lagi.. apa ada yang kau lupakan?" kris berpikir. Apa? Dia bahkan merasa tidak ada yang dia lupakan. Tunggu.. chanyeol.  
"aku.. lupa untuk menelpon chanyeol" kata kris dengan suara penyesalan. Luhan menatap kris. Menunggu kelanjutannya. Kris tidak suka dengan tatapan luhan yang seperti mengintimidasinya.  
"apa?"  
"hanya itu?" kris berpikir lagi. Dia mengangkat bahunya.  
"kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?!" kris memandang luhan tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini. Luhan baru saja membentaknya.  
"hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau membentakku seperti itu?" kata kris tidak terima. Luhan melipat tangannya.  
"kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?" luhan lebih terlihat seperti kekasih yang sedang marah dengan pacarnya dari pada seorang sahabat yang sedang menanyakan kabarnya.  
"aku lelah menelpon setiap hari!" kata luhan lagi dengan menunjukkan wajah sangarnya yang terlihat menggemaskan jika kris adalah seorang yang menyukai sesama jenis.  
"ponselku rusak _**okay! I'm sorry**_ " luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Membuat kris frustasi saja.  
"kenapa kau tidak langsung beli yang baru?"  
"kenapa kau menanyaiku seolah kau kekasihku?" luhan menatap kris kesal dan dibalas kris yang juga kesal dengan pertanyaan luhan. lagi, luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.  
"chanyeol merindukanmu. Dia sudah terlihat sangat kacau dan sekarang lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup" kris bungkam. Luhan tidak bohongkan? Masalahnya kris hanya lupa untuk menelpon chanyeol! tidak lebih!  
"dia bahkan mengira kalau kau memiliki kekasih disana. Sehingga kau lupa untuk memberikan dia kabar"  
" _ **that's not true!**_ Ponselku rusak dan aku tidak sempat untuk membeli yang baru. Aku baru memilikinya karna ibuku yang sangat cantik itu datang kekantorku dan memberikan ponsel ini" kris menunjukkan ponsel barunya pada luhan.  
"kenapa tidak langsung telpon chanyeol?" kali ini kris yang menghembuskan nafasnya.  
"aku sibuk disana" kata kris sambil memijat pelipisnya.  
"semalam adalah hari terpenting untuk chanyeol.. apa kau tidak ingat?" seperti tersengat listrik, kris baru sadar. Ulang tahun chanyeol. biasanya alarm ulang tahun chanyeol akan selalu berbunyi. Dan kini dia merutuki kebodohannya, ini ponsel baru. Dan dia belum menandai tanggal ulang tahun chanyeol. luhan menatap kris tidak percaya.  
"bagaimana bisa kau melupakan ulang tahunnya kris?"  
"mianhe.. kali ini aku benar-benar melupakannya"  
"kau juga mengatakan itu padaku tahun lalu kris! Ingat! tahun lalu!" kris menyesal. Dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa dia bisa melupakan tanggal ulang tahun yeoja kesayangannya itu.  
"dia menangismu sampai sakit seperti sekarang kris" luhan menatap kris, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris hanya bisa menyesali kebodohannya.  
"bantu aku luhan.. aku ingin menemuinya" kata kris memohon. Kris ingin minta maaf tentu saja. Masalah kecil seperti ini jika dibiarkan bisa menjadi besar. Chanyeol itu yeoja yang sangat sensitive.  
"dalam keadaan dia seperti ini? _**Hell! No!"**_ luhan menolak mentah-mentah untuk membantu kris.  
"jumpai dia beberapa hari lagi.. kau taukan bagaimana jika dia sedang marah dalam keadaan sakit seperti sekarang" yaps. Kris ingat betul. Chanyeol bisa sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah dalam keadaan sakit. Dan _demi tuhan!_ Kris masih ingin hidup. Mau tidak mau kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris hanya bisa menunduk menyesal dan luhan hanya bisa menatapnya kasihan. Xiumin datang dan langsung melihat kris dan luhan dengan tatapan bertanya.  
"eoh? Kris? Kapan kau kembali?" kris mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat xiumin. Seperti mendapat harapan baru kris menggenggam tangan xiumin dan menunjukkan muka memelasnya. Luhan yang tidak terima segera menjauhkan tangan kris dari yeojanya.  
"tolong aku xiumin-ah.." kata kris dengan menunjukkan muka sedihnya. Biasanya xiumin akan langsung membantu kris karna tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih kris. Tapi..  
"maaf kris! Aku tidak bisa.. kau tau, ini salahmu sendiri yang tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu dengan baik.." kata xiumin sambil menyentil kening kris. Kris mengaduh sakit sambil mengelus keningnya.  
"aku tidak ingin dia semakin parah dirumah.. dan sepertinya kita membutuhkan bantuan kris" kata xiumin menatap luhan.  
"kita?" kris menatap bingung luhan dan xiumin.

 _ **~wish~**_

* * *

"tunggulah sebentar, aku dan luhan akan membawa chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilmu.. yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah mengantarkan kami kerumah sakit.. dan apapun yang nanti terjadi didalam mobil ini.. kau tidak perlu menjawab atau apalah.. tugasmu hanya menyetir" xiumin terdengar seperti menyuruh dari pada meminta bantuan. Lagian kris pasti tidak akan menolak. Luhan dan xiumin turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah chanyeol. luhan membuka pintu rumah chanyeol dengan kunci cadangan. Dia sudah diberitau kris kalau chanyeol mengunci rumah. Kamar chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur. Keadaan rumah sedikit aneh. Hening. Dan pintu kamar chanyeol sedikit terbuka. Pikiran tentang hal-hal aneh merasuki otak luhan dan xiumin. Tapi segera ditepis karna mereka yakin chanyeol tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Luhan mendorong pintu kamar chanyeol. gelap. Luhan menghidupkan lampunya. Hembusan nafas lega terdengar dari keduanya. Chanyeol sedang tidur. Hanya saja dia lebih terlihat mengkhawatirkan dari pada sebelumnya. Mungkin ini efek bertemu dengan kris beberapa jam yang lalu. Kris menunggu didalam mobil dengan gelisah. Dia merasa seperti sudah menunggu berjam-jam lamanya. Dia terus memperhatikan rumah chanyeol berharap tidak ada kejadian yang buruk sedang terjadi. Luhan keluar dengan chanyeol yang ada dalam gendongannya beserta xiumin yang sedang mengunci rumah. Xiumin memasuki mobil disusul luhan dan chanyeol. kepala chanyeol disenderkan didada xiumin. Kepala xiumin mengangguk memberikan kode pada kris untuk segera jalan. Dengan cepat kris langsung menancap gasnya. Didalam perjalanan wajah chanyeol terlihat semangkin pucat saja. dan suhu tubuhnya semangkin tinggi. Luhan menggenggam tangan chanyeol. dia berharap agar chanyeol cepat sembuh. Dia tidak ingin melihat chanyeol yang seperti ini. Sedangkan kris? Dia hanya bisa sesekali melirik chanyeol dari kaca spion didepan. Sungguh kris merasa seperti ada pisau yang menancap sangat dalam dihatinya. Sakit.  
"oppa.. unni.. kalian ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang begitu lemah. Luhan maupun xiumin mulai sweatdrop. Mereka tidak tau harus menjawab apa.  
"dan kau!" chanyeol menatap kris dari spion. Dia menatap kris dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, seolah dia ingin menguliti kris. Tidak ada satupun yang berani menjawab. Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang kesurupan dari pada orang sakit.  
"kalian ingin membawaku kerumah sakit?" tanya chanyeol lagi. Masih tidak ada yg berani menjawab. Kris ingin menjawab. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Xiumin sudah mengatakannya untuk tidak berbicara atau melakukan apapun. Chanyeol menatap luhan.  
"oppa.. aku tidak ingin kerumah sakit! Tidak.. aku tidak mau!" chanyeol mulai histeris. Luhan memeluk tubuh chanyeol. tangan chanyeol tidak bisa diam dan terus memukul luhan.  
"chanyeol.. kalau kau tidak dibawa kerumah sakit kau tidak akan sembuh"  
"lebih baik aku mati dari pada melihat wajahnya lagi!" kata chanyeol sambil terus meronta. Xiumin yang khawatir menatap kris. Kris hanya diam.  
"lepaskan aku oppa.. biarkan saja aku mati! Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau harus menahan rindu dan sakit secara bersamaan!" xiumin mengelus punggung chanyeol agar tenang. Luhan masih memeluk chanyeol dan kris hanya diam dan menyetir.  
"kau tau! Bahkan tadi ada seseorang yg mengirimkan foto kris dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik keluar dari hotel" kris tiba-tiba menginjak rem mendadak. Untung saja luhan memeluk chanyeol. kalau tidak, bisa jadi kepala chanyeol membentur kaca. Kris menatap chanyeol yang sedang dipeluk dengan tidak percaya.  
" _ **seriouslly?!**_ Chanyeol yang kau maksud itu hanyalah seorang klienku yang berasal dari berbeda negara" kata kris mulai menjelaskan. Xiumin memberikan deathglare pada kris. Seharusnya kris tetap diam seperti tadi dan terus menyetir. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan luhan dengan susah payah. Dia menatap langsung kedalam mata kris.  
"dia mengatakan padaku namanya luna dan dia mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah menidurinya dan sekarang dia mengandung anakmu!" chanyeol berteriak kencang didepan kris.  
" _ **that b*tch!**_ Awas saja kalau aku temukan dia"  
"kau tau apa permohonanku saat meniup lilin semalam?" xiumin dan luhan hanya bisa mentap kearah chanyeol dengan tatapan _jangan-katakan-itu._  
" _ **i wish i didn't see you anymore!**_ " chanyeol membuka pintu luhan, meloncati luhan lalu segera berlari dengan sekencang mungkin.  
"aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak melakukan apaun dan terus menyetirkan!" xiumin marah pada kris. Tentu saja. kalau kris tidak meladeni perdebatan yang dimulai oleh chanyeol pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Luhan bukannya mengejar chanyeol, malah melihat hp chanyeol yg berada dipangkuannya. Dia mencoba mencari apa yang chanyeol katakan tadi. Dan benar saja. foto itu memang ada.  
"kris.. aku sudah mempercayaimu saat mengatakan kalau hpmu rusak. Tapi sekarang tidak. Bagaimana bisa kamu membuat yeoja yang paling aku sayangin didunia ini dan sangat aku jaga menjadi hancur?!" luhan kehilangan kontrol emosi. Dia terlalu marah karna kejadian ini. Luhan turun dan mencoba mengejar chanyeol yang sudah jauh. Kini tinggal kris dan xiumin.  
"kau taukan.. hanya chanyeol dan keluarganya chanyeol yang dimiliki luhan.. dia sangat menjaga chanyeol" xiumin menepuk-nepuk bahu kris. Xiumin berpindah duduk disamping kris.  
"lebih baik kita cari mereka. Mungkin chanyeol berada ditaman dekat sini" kris mengangguk tanpa menjawab.  
"chan..." seseorang membekap mulut luhan saat luhan akhirnya bisa menemukan chanyeol. luhan sudah bersiap ingin memukul orang yang membekap mulutnya, tapi tidak jadi karna dia sudah tau kalau itu xiumin.  
"biarkan kris menjelaskannya.." kata xiumin menunjuk pada kris yang sedang berjalan mendekati chanyeol.  
"aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendekati chanyeol lagi!" luhan sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya tapi ditahan oleh xiumin. Dengan terpaksa luhan menuruti xiumin untuk tetap melihat mereka dari jauh.  
"chanyeol.." kris berdiri tepat dihadapan chanyeol yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Kris bisa melihat jelas tubuh chanyeol yang bergetar hebat dan bisa mendengar dengan jelas isakan chanyeol.  
"chan.. ayo kita kerumah sakit" chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat wajah chanyeol yang terlihat kacau membuat kris merasakan sesuatu yang sangat sakit didadanya.  
"wae oppa?" kata chanyeol dengan suara yang sudah mulai serak. Otak kris seperti berhenti bekerja. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Chanyeol kembali menangis. Kris yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata, menangkup wajah chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.  
"chanyeol lihat aku.." chanyeol tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan kris. Dia melihat kearah lain yang penting tidak mata kris. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya.  
" chan.. mianhe, dia hanya seorang temanku yang dulu pernah suka padaku. Aku tidak tau kalau dia salah satu klienku. Aku mengantarnya kehotel karna itu sudah larut malam.. aku tidak melakukan apa yang seperti dia beritau padamu" air mata chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti dan terus mengalir. Kris menghapus air mata chanyeol.  
"apa kau tidak lelah menangis seperti ini?" chanyeol tidak menjawab dan masih tidak mau melihat kris.  
"lalu.. kenapa kau melupakan hari pentingku?" kali ini mata mereka bertemu.  
"ponselku terjatuh saat itu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak memberi kabar padamu dan aku terlalu sibuk. Mengenai ulang tahunmu.. aku benar-benar sangat menyesal.. maafkan aku" chanyeol menarik nafas dalam. Lalu dia menghembuskannya.  
"kris.. bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja?" seperti tersambar petir, kris tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia kaget dan masih mencerna perkataan chanyeol. xiumin dan luhan yang memandangnya dari jauh juga tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Ini seperti bukan chanyeol. sebesar apapun salah kris, chanyeol tidak akan pernah meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Karna chanyeol sangat mencintai kris.  
"tapi... kenapa?" tanya kris.  
"karna aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.. oppa.. selamat tinggal" chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan kris yang seolah mematung, masih tidak percaya kalau chanyeol memutuskannya. Chanyeol berlari lagi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kris segera menyadarkan dirinya. Baiklah dia akan mencoba menerima kalau sekarang hubungannya dan chanyeol sudah berakhir, tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya biarkan dia membawa chanyeol kerumah sakit. Kris segera mengejar chanyeol disusul oleh xiumin dan luhan.

 _ **Ciitttt bruukk...**_

Mimpi buruk. Chanyeol tetabrak sebuah mobil dan membuat badannya terhempas. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Kris berlari mendekati tubuh chanyeol yang sudah berlumurkan darah. Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi chanyeol pelan untuk menyadarkan chanyeol. kesadaran chanyeol sudah hilang. Kris tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua. Apa sebegitu burukkah kesalahannya sampai tuhan dengan tega menghukumnya seperti ini?  
"chanyeol... chanyeol... sadarlah... kumohon" air mata kris terjatuh. Kenapa dia harus mengalami ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya dan juga chanyeol? luhan segera menelpon ambulans.  
"chanyeol.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku..." kris memeluk chanyeol. ini hanya sebuah salah paham. Tidak ada siapapun diantara kalian yang salah. Dan tuhan sedang menguji kalian. Kris benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Dia duduk sambil menunggu chanyeol yang sedang dalam ruang icu. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Xiumin hanya termenung tidak percaya. Kris menatap kosong kearah depan. Kejadian chanyeol yang tetabrak tadi berputar terus berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.  
"kris! Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya aku akan membunuhmu" kata luhan tidak sabar. Xiumin menenangkan luhan dengan cara memeluknya.  
"oppa.. tenanglah.. dia akan baik-baik saja"  
"umma.. appa.." pikiran luhan mulai kacau. Dia mengingat kejadian yang membuat orang tuanya meninggal.  
"oppa.. ayo kita pergi dari sini.." xiumin menarik luhan menjauh.  
"kris.. kabarin aku kalau sudah selesai" kris masih diam. Dia butuh seorang teman untuk menemaninya. Kalau seperti ini terus dia bisa tidak waras. Sebenarnya xiumin tidak ingin meninggalkan kris sendiri. Tapi dia lebih memilih menjauhkan luhan dari kris. Bisa-bisa kris bisa terbunuh saat ini juga. tidak seberapa lama muncullah para sahabat chanyeol.  
"oppa.. bagaimana keadaan chanyeol?" itu suara baekhyun. Kris memandang baekhyun.  
"hyung gwenchana?" kini suara kai. Kris masih enggan bersuara. Kyungsoo yang mengerti keadaan kris. Dia berjalan mendekati kris, dudu disamping kris.  
"oppa.. katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan.." kini tatapan kris berpindah pada kyungsoo. Tangan kris memeluk tubuh kyungsoo. Kepala kris berada dibahu kyungsoo. Dan seketika kyungsoo merasakan kalau bahunya sekarang sudah basah. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung besar kris.  
"ini bukan salahmu oppa.. ini murni kecelakaan" kata kyungsoo. Yang lain hanya bisa menatap iba. Kris tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini benar-benar sangat menakutkan.  
"maafkan aku... maafkan aku.." kata-kata itu terus terdengar dari mulut kris. Ini benar-benar menyiksa kris.

 _ **to be continue...**_

 **big thanks to:  
**

 **((baby crong)),((xoxo kimcloud)),((fienyeol)),((fetty exo-l)),((hyena))**

 **and you.. all my silent readers..**

 **saranghae~**

 **p.s: follow ig: iniot12**

 **add line: OBB4543R haru ada ( )**

 _ **xoxo,  
fixme92**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_The last chap!_**

 ** _~wish~_**

Kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol. dia terus menatap wajah chanyeol yang pucat. Setelah menunggu sekitar 2 jam. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat yeojanya. Chanyeol. dokter mengatakan chanyeol koma akibat benturan yang cukup keras dikepalanya. Kris tidak mau melepas genggamannya sedari tadi. Orang tua chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke seoul setelah mendengar berita dari luhan bahwa chanyeol kecelakaan. Baekhyun mendekati kris. Dia mengelus punggung kris.

"oppa.. istirahatlah.. ada kami disini.. oppa terlihat lelah" kris tidak menjawab. Kejadian yang menimpa chanyeol berdampak pada kris. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ini sudah kesian kalinya para sahabat chanyeol membujuk kris untuk istirahat.

"bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang sudah membuatnya terlihat parah seperti ini" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut luhan. terdengar sangat kejam, tapi luhan benar-benar tidak ingin melihat kris sekarang. Kris menatap luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Kris melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan chanyeol. dia berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"mianhe.. aku akan pulang sekarang.. besok aku kembali lagi" kris membalikkan badannya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol. semua orang yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam karna kaget melihat tingkah kris.

"oppa.. kenapa berkata seperti itu?" tanya kyungsoo yang menatapnya tajam. Luhan memijat pelipisnya.

"aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya.. hanya saja aku kecewa padanya.."

"tapi ini semua bukan kesalahannya" tambah lay.

"aku setuju dengannya" kata sehun.

"aku tau.. hanya saja... entahlah" xiumin mengelus pundak luhan.

"oppa hanya lelah.. istirahatlah" kris terlihat begitu kacau setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Bajunya yang terkena darah chanyeol tidak diganti. Rambutnya berantakan karna sedari tadi dia acak karna frustasi. Telpon yang berbunyi tidak dia angkat. Lampu dikamarnya dibiarkan tidak menyala. kris diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Matanya terasa sangat lelah. Dia ingin tidur. Tapi bayang-bayang chanyeol saat kecelakaan tadi tidak bisa hilang. dia mencoba kembali menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan itu dari ibunya.

"..."

 _"kris? Kau baik-baik saja_ _ **honey**_ _?"_ terdengar suara khawatir dari sebrang sana.

"..."

 _"_ _ **baby answer me!**_ _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ kris masih enggan menjawab. Dia hanya menempelkan ponselnya saja ketelinganya dan tidak menjawab.

 _"mommy berada didepan apartemenmu kris, buka pintunya"_ kris mematikan ponselnya. Berlari menuju pintu depan. Membukanya dan melihat sudah berada didepannya dengan senyum manisnya.

"ini bukan salahmu kris.." memeluk anaknya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"seseorang yang bernama xiumin menelponku dari ponsel luhan dan mengatakan tentang kejadian buruk yang menimpa chanyeol" kris membiarkan memeluknya dan terus mengelus kepalanya, karna dia memang membutuhkannya.

"kalian sedang diuji kris.. apa kau ingat saat dulu aku pernah mengatakan dalam sebuah hubungan itu ada ujiannya" ya, kris masih ingat. Ibunya dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa setiap hubungan itu pasti akan diuji untuk membuktikan seberapa besar mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Jika hanya satu yang bertahan dan yang satunya berpaling maka pasangan itu tidak akan berhasil. Dulu kris dan chanyeol pernah mengalaminya. Ya, itu disaat pertama kali kris melupakan ulang tahun chanyeol dan itu tahun lalu. Kali ini hubungan mereka diuji sekali lagi dan ini yang berat.

" ** _mom.._** apa kali ini aku dan chanyeol akan berhasil seperti tahun lalu?" tanya kris. Sungguh kris sangat takut. Dia takut ini tidak akan berhasil. Dia masih ingat dengan kata-kata chanyeol bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"kami sudah berakhir.." kata kris pelan. Elusan dikepalanya berhenti. Tapi tak cukup lama karna elusan itu hanya berpindah kepunggung kris.

"kau tau chanyeol tidak pernah serius mengatakan itu. Kau tau dia sangat mencintaimu.. dan kau harus percaya itu" kris tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup untuk menghibur kris, menyuruh kris untuk beristirahat. Anaknya kelelahan. Dia butuh istirahat. Dan kali ini akhirnya kris bisa beristirahat. Orang tua chanyeol datang disaat semua sudah kembali dan hanya luhan yang tersisa. menangis tersedu-sedu melihat putri semata wayangnya terbaring tidak berdaya ditempat tidur. Luhan yang tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu segera keluar. Luhan menyayangi chanyeol. dan chanyeol itu sungguh berarti bagi hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang amat berarti lagi.

 ** _~wish~_**

5 hari sudah berlalu. Dan selama 5 hari itu kris tetap datang untuk mengunjungi chanyeol. pekerjaan kris diambil ahli oleh . hari ini kris datang lagi. Seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tatapan kris sungguh menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang amat mendalam.

"gomawo kris.. hari inipun kau datang.. baiklah aku pulang dulu.. tolong jaga dia untukku" kembali kerumah bersama . kini tinggal kris dan chanyeol. kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol.

"chanyeol-ah~ aku datang.. bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau tau setiap hari aku merindukanmu~" percakapan sama seperti kemarin. Air mata kris turun.

"cepatlah bangun chanyeol" dan setelah itu kris akan tertidur disamping chanyeol. hari demi hari sudah berlalu. Dan kini chanyeol sudah koma 1 bulan. Kris tetap tidak pernah absen. Tapi kali ini dia tampak sedikit berbeda, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan peluh terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Dia terlihat tidak sehat dan lebih kurus. Seperti biasa kris duduk dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol.

" ** _hei baby~_** aku datang lagi~" suaranya juga sedikit berubah. Sepertinya kris sakit.

"aku merindukanmu channie" kali ini kris tidak sendiri. Ada baekhyun, kai, kyungsoo dan juga suho. Mereka berempat hanya bisa menatap kasih melihat kris yang seperti ini.

"hyung.. kau sakit, sebaiknya kita periksa keadaanmu sekarang" kata suho yang sedikit menarik kris.

"tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.. aku hanya kelelahan saja" kata kris tidak mau meranjak. Kris demam. Dia harus istirahat. Dia jadi jarang makan dan minum setelah kejadian yang menimpa chanyeol. kris menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan cara tidak mau makan.

"oppa ini sudah berlebihan.. sebaiknya oppa diam saja dirumah dan segeralah sembuh" kata kyungsoo yang membantu suho menarik kris.

"aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menjaga chanyeol sampai dia terbangun. Kini baekhyun juga ikut menarik kris.

"bagaimana caranya oppa menjaga chanyeol kalau oppa saja sedang sakit?" tanya baekhyun. Kai berdiri. Dia membukakan pintu untuk kris.

"kalian bertiga bawa saja dia pulang.. aku akan menjaga chanyeol disini" dengan susah payah akhirnya kris berhasil dibawa pulang. Kai duduk ditempat kris duduk tadi.

"oi nunna.. kapan kau bangun? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat dia seperti itu?" tidak ada respon dari chanyeol. kai menghembuskan nafasnya. Tiba-tiba air mata chanyeol turun dan membuat kai sedikit terkejut.

"kalau kau mendengarku.. segeralah bangun" kai mengahpus air mata chanyeol dengan jarinya.

"kami semua sangat merindukanmu... terutama kris hyung" kris akhirnya beristirahat setelah menerima obat yang diberikan baekhyun padanya. Setelah melihat kris yang sudah memasuki alam mimpinya, mereka (suho, kyungsoo, baekhyun) pulang. Baekhyun kembali kerumah sakit dan pulang bersama kai setelah luhan datang. Luhan duduk disamping chanyeol. dia melipat tangannya.

"hei.. mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti ini?" tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara **_elektrokardiograf._** Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"umma, appa dan aku.. sangat merindukanmu tawamu, senyummu, semuanya" tidak bereaksi. Sangat berbeda pada saat kai yang menjaganya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi dengan luhan, tidak. Kali ini luhan mengambil nafas yang cukup dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Tampak luhan yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat serius sekarang. Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya luhan mulai berbicara lagi.

"kau tau.. hanya kau dan kedua orang tuamu yang aku miliki sekarang" luhan menatap wajah chanyeol yang pucat.

"aku sangat menyangi dongsaengku yang sangat manja ini.." luhan menggenggam tangan chanyeol. air mata chanyeol perlahan turun. Luhan yang melihatnya ingin menangis.

"kris menyayangimu.. dia tidak berbohong. Dia mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Apa kau sangat marah dengannya?" luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada chanyeol.

"kau marah padanya, kenapa kami semua ikut terkena dampaknya?!" luhan membentak chanyeol yang sedang tertidur sudah cukup lama. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

"chanyeol.. bangunlah.." keesokan harinya luhan tidak datang menjenguk chanyeol. luhan sudah mulai mencoba menerima kalau-kalau chanyeol akan tidur untuk selamanya. Dia tidak datang melihat chanyeol walaupun dia sangat ingin melihat chanyeol. xiumin bertanya pada luhan, dan jawaban luhan adalah..

"tidak xiu, jika dia benar-benar tidak bangun lagi aku akan sulit melupakannya. Sebaiknya aku tidak menemuinya lagi" kris tetap datang menemui chanyeol. hari ini kris datang lagi. Kali ini dia membawa sebuah boneka rilakkuma yang sangat chanyeol sukai. Dia meletakkan diatas meja nakas. Kris memasangkan earphone pada chanyeol dan memutarkan sebuah musik yang sangat sering mereka dengar bersama. Kris membiarkan chanyeol yang sedang koma mendengar lagunya sampai habis. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelah dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

"oppa~" suara itu. Sangat familiar dikuping kris.

"oppa~ apa yang sedang oppa lakukan disitu?" suara chanyeol. kris mengucek matanya dan mendapati chanyeol sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang bergelombangnya dibiarkan terurai.

"wae?" kris menyambut tangan chanyeol. chanyeol sedikit menarik tangan kris untuk membantu kris yang dalam posisi tiduran disofa.

"kita.. kita sedang dimana?" kris melihat kanan dan kiri. Ini apartemen kris. Wajah kris menunjukkan kebingungan.

"oppa ini apartemenmu.." kata chanyeol masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"ah?! Bukan.. maksudku.. uhmm, apa yang sedang kita lakukan disini?" chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya. Kris masih tidak percaya apa yang sedang dia lihat. Ini chanyeol. chanyeol yang sedang cemberut, eh maksudnya chanyeol yang terlihat sangat sehat.

"oppa apa kau lupa? Kita sedang menonton film diapartemenmu.. baru saja aku tinggal sebentar, oppa malah tidur" chanyeol duduk tepat disamping kris. Mata kris tidak lepas dari chanyeol. apakah ini benar chanyeolnya?

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah diwajahku?" tanya chanyeol. kris menangkup kedua pipi chanyeol.

"apakah ini benar kau.. chanyeol?" alis chanyeol mengerut.

"ya! Tentu saja ini aku. Ada apa denganmu oppa?" kris memeluk chanyeol erat. Benar, ini chanyeolnya. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kris. Tiba-tiba kris teringat sesuatu. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba membuat chanyeol kaget.

"maafkan aku.. kitakan sudah putus" kata kris menundukkan kepalanya.

" ** _what?!_** Apa yang oppa bilang?" kris mengangkat kepalanya.

"kita tidak putus! Oppa aneh sekali" air mata kris tiba-tiba mengalir.

"channie mianhe" chanyeol tampak bingung. Tangannya bergerak mengapus air mata kris.

"oppa apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa tingkah oppa begitu aneh?" kris memeluk chanyeol.

"mianhe..." chanyeol tidak mengerti tapi dia berusaha menenangkan kris dengan cara mengusap punggung besar kris.

"aku tidak ingin putus denganmu.." kata kris terdengar frustasi

"tidak, kita tidak akan putus" chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung kris. Air mata kris tidak bisa berhenti. Biarpun dia seorang namja. Dia tetaplah seorang manusia. Dia juga bisa menangis.

"jangan tinggalkan aku chan.."

"aku disini oppa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan tidak akan kemana-mana" kris melepaskan pelukannya. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu chanyeol.

"tapi kau sudah meninggalkanku!" terjadi jeda disitu. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangan lembutnya mengelus pipi kris sayang. Chanyeol menghapus air mata kris. Chanyeol menutup mata kris lalu mencium kedua mata kris.

"oppa.. aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu dan tidak akan pernah. Aku sangat mencintaimu oppa, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan orang yang sangat aku cintai ini?"

"tapi.. kau sudah melakukannya chanyeol" kata kris dengan nada frustasi. Kali ini chanyeol mencium kening kris.

"tidak oppa... aku tidak meninggalkanmu.. aku selalu bersamamu" kris memeluk chanyeol sekali lagi. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan kris perlahan.

"tunggulah disini sebentar, aku ingin membeli sesuatu" kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu apartemen kris.

"oppa.. sebelum aku pergi.. maukah oppa berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"apa itu?"

"jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padaku. Relakan aku" kris merasa tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata yang disampaikan chanyeol.

"ayo berjanjilah"

"aku berjanji channie" chanyeol menunjukkan senyum manisnya lagi. Sebenarnya kris tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi entah kenapa saat melihat chanyeol dia tidak menolak apapun yang diminta chanyeol.

"saranghae oppa~ aku pergi dulu" chanyeol menutup pintunya. Entah apa yang membuat kris berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia membukannya dan tidak melihat chanyeol lagi. Ini masih selang beberapa detik, bagaimana mungkin chanyeol menghilang begitu saja?

"chanyeol?!" kris berteriak memanggil chanyeol. dia tidak melihat chanyeol dimanapun. Apa maksud kata-kata chanyeol barusan? Merelakannya? Apa maksdunya itu? Dia sudah berjanji. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa harus berjanji.

Mata kris terbuka. Dia melihat chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia sedang berada dirumah sakit dan sedang menjaga chanyeol yang sedang koma. Ternyata yang tadi hanya sebuah mimpi.  
ya, sebuah mimpi yang membuat kris berjanji satu hal yang aneh. Apakah dia akan menepati janjinya? Tapi itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Dia tidak sedang berjanji. Dia tidak berjanji apapun.

 ** _~wish~_**

Mimpi itu adalah yang pertama kalinya buat kris dan setelah mimpi itu, Keadaan chanyeol semakin menurun. Kris tidak mengerti kenapa keadaan kesehatan chanyeol menurun. Seingat dia sebelum mimpi itu datang, chanyeol dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Tapi kini keadaannya menurun dan semakin menurun. besok adalah hari dimana hubungan kris dan chanyeol beranjak 2 tahun. Tapi apa masih layakkah kris mengatakan kalau besok adalah 2 tahunnya bersama chanyeol? chanyeol mengatakan mereka sudah berakhir. Tapi didalam mimpinya chanyeol mengatakan mereka tidak berakhir. Ayolah itu hanya sebuah mimpi dan itu tidak nyata. Dokter sudah angkat tangan menangani chanyeol. satu persatu orang yang menyangi chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Orang tua chanyeol sudah mengikhlaskan chanyeol. kini giliran luhan.

"chan.. umma, appa dan aku sudah merelakanmu jika keputusanmu adalah untuk meninggalkan kami" luhan menggenggam tangan chanyeol.

"tapi, bisakah kau bangun sebentar? Aku ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan ingin melihat senyummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" tidak ada air mata yang turun kala itu.

"mungkin setelah ini aku akan sangat merindukanmu" luhan mengelus tangan chanyeol. luhan mencium kening chanyeol.

"tidurlah yang nyenyak~ aku menyayangimu chanyeol.." kris datang dan berdiri tepat dibelakang luhan.

"lihat siapa datang chanyeol. ini kris. Dia akan menjagamu sampai besok, seperti biasanya. Have fun yeol~" luhan bediri. Dia tersenyum pada kris.

"besok. Besok semua alatnya akan dilepas kris" kata luhan dengan senyum pahitnya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Luhan menepuk bahu kris.

"aku sudah merelakannya.. sekarang giliranmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kris" luhan meninggalkan kris dan chanyeol. kris duduk. Dia menggenggam tangan chanyeol.

"channie ini aku" kris tidak berbicara lagi. Dia tetap menggenggam tangan chanyeol tana berbicara seperti biasanya. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan chanyeol. dia tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan chanyeol. dia melihat jam yang berada dikamar itu. 00:00

"chan.. ini tanggal 21 januari, berarti kita sudah bersama selama dua tahun.. tapi apakah kita masih bisa disebut pasangan? Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita.. seharusnya aku mencegahmu saat itu" kris menghembuskan nafasnya sembari terus menggenggam tangan chanyeol. tangan chanyeol sedikit dingin.

"karna ini adalah ulang tahun kita.. aku akan menyampaikan permohonanku pada tuhan.. kau juga chan. Tapi kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu mendengar permohonanku" kris menutup matanya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan chanyeol.

"tuhan.. aku mohon padamu, dihari ulang tahun kami. Bangunkan dia, bawa dia kembali padaku" air mata kris mulai turun. Entah sudah berapa kali kris menangis karna chanyeol.

"jikapun dia harus bersamamu.. setidaknya biarkan aku mendengar suaranya dan melihat senyum manisnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku menyampaikan selamat tinggal padanya secara langsung" kris lelah.

"tapi tuhan.. aku hanya ingin kau tau, bahwa aku sangat mencintai mahluk ciptaanmu yang satu ini.. bolehkah aku memintanya untuk tetap bersamaku selamanya?" kris jika orang lain mendengarmu seperti ini mereka akan menangis karnamu.

"tuhan.. tolong kabulkan permohonanku seperti kau mengabulkan permohonannya pada saat ulang tahunnya" kris mencium tangan chanyeol.

"tuhan.. jika saat ini dia bisa mendengarku, aku hanya ingin dia tau betapa aku sangat mencintai wanita yang cantik ini" kris menatap chanyeol.

"channie.. aku sudah mengerti maksud dari kedatanganmu dimimpiku" kris menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Air mata masih setia mengalir.

"aku.. merelakanmu chan. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku rela" kris mencium kening chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun" setelah mengatakan itu, kris tertidur disamping chanyeol karna lelah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Kris sudah tertidur lelap. Sepasang mata indah yang sudah cukup lama tertutup akhirnya terbuka secara perlahan. Dia melihat sekelilingnya lalu berhenti disatu objek. Kris. Tangan indahnya menyentuh kepala kris. Mengelus rambut kris perlahan. Kris yang merasa tidurnya terganggu, terbangun dan mecari tau siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"channie? Kau sudah bangun?" kris melihat chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Tuhan mendengar doanya. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol.

"terima kasih tuhan.. terima kasih.." kris menciumin tangan chanyeol. kris berdiri.

"tunggu sebentar.. aku akan memanggil dokter" dengan sangat terburu-buru kris memanggil dokter. Dokter segera memeriksa chanyeol. lalu setelah itu meninggalkan kris dan chanyeol berdua. Kris segera memberitaukan pada keluarga chanyeol. memberitaukan pada salah satu dari sahabat chanyeol. setelah itu dia menggenggam tangan chanyeol lagi.

"kau kembali... kau sudah bangun" chanyeol menatap kris yang terus-terusan mencium tangannya.

"mi-mianhe" akhirnya setelah lama diam chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya. Kris tersenyum. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"seharusnya aku yg minta maaf" kata kris mengelus pipi chanyeol. kembali mata besar milik chanyeol menatap wajah kris. Kris mengelus rambut chanyeol.

"setelah ini.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne~" perlahan tapi pasti senyum mulai muncul diwajah chanyeol.

"maafkan atas semua kesalahanku" air mata chanyeol turun perlahan.

"oppa~" suara chanyeol tidak begitu terdengar kuat. Tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh kris.

"aku bermimpi bahwa oppa selalu datang dan menemaniku?" chanyeol mencoba mengingat mimpi yang dia alami.

"hehehe mimpi itu benar chanyeol.." chanyeol menatap kris bingung. Kris tersenyum pada chanyeol. tiba-tiba kris teringat sesuatu membuat senyum diwajahnya perlahan memudar.

"waeyo oppa?" kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada chanyeol.

"mianhe.. kitakan sudah berakhir" kata kris menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol jadi teringat dengan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum dia jatuh kedalam tidur panjang.

"oppa.." kris diam.

"oppa mianhe" kris masih diam.

"oppa aku tidak ingin kita putus" kris mengangkat kepalanya. Apa kupingnya tidak salah dengar?

"mianhe.. saat itu aku terbawa emosi" kata chanyeol menunjukkan raut wajah menyesalnya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada kris. Sungguh kris terasa sangat senang karna bisa melihat chanyeolnya tersenyum kembali.

"chanyeol~"

"huum?" kris mendekati wajah chanyeol. membisikkan kata-kata

"happy anniversary" chanyeol mengedipkan matanya.

"ini tanggal berapa oppa?" tanya chanyeol. kris menunjukkan kalender diponselnya pada chanyeol.

"apa oppa sudah meminta permohonan?" mata bulat chanyeol memandang langsung kemata tajam milik kris.

"sudah.. dan sudah terkabul" chanyeol menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya. Membuat kris gemas. Kris mengelus rambut panjang chanyeol.

"memangnya oppa memohon apa pada tuhan?" pertanyaan chanyeol seperti pertanyaan anak kecil yang membuat kris sedikit tertawa.

"aku memohon agar kau bangun dan kembali padaku" chanyeol bungkam. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Kris tersenyum kembali. Dia mengecup kening chanyeol.

"jangan buat wajah seperti itu" kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol. terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"oppa.. aku ingin memohon sesuatu pada tuhan" kata chanyeol.

"apa itu?"

"aku mohon agar kita tetap bersama sampai selamanya" senyum terlukis diwajah keduanya.

"saranghae park chanyeol"

"nado saranghae wu yifan oppa"

The end

 **after word:**

 **gomawo sudah mau baca ff gaje milik saya *bow  
endingnya sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus dan terlalu lama update nih T^T mianhe *bow  
oh iya buat yg mau add linenya fixme92 bisa add dengan id HXG2467D harus ada tanda " " okay :***

 **missyifancho: sudah dilanjut neee~**

 **fetty exo-l: kyaahhh dipanggil kakak , panggil ace aja neee~**

 **.5: sudah dilanjut~ maaf kalo jadi gaje(?)**

 **xoxo kimcloud: nunna(?) ih kan ini gs nun -3- gender switch nunn.. udah dilanjut ne~**

 **hyena: sudah ne~**

 **park minggi: sudah neeee~**

 **hyena lee: tenang chanyeolnyakan bangun~**

 **fienyeol: amnesia xD cocok tuh~ biar krisnya gimana gitu**

 **nyu: duuhh idenya boleh juga tuh~**

 _ **big thank's to all my readers~  
terima kasih juga udah tinggalin jejak diff ini!**_

 _ **sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya *bow bareng cast**_

 _ **jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne :***_

 _ **xoxo,  
fixme92**_


End file.
